


The Man

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

Daniel watched jack closely from shore as he swam lap after lap in the lake. He'd been at this a while, at least 45 minutes with no sign of stopping.

He looked up at the sky and replayed that awful phone conversation with General Vidrine. "General Hammond died last night at his home." It was unbelievable, Hammond was gone.

. > Jack hasn't spoken since that call. SG1 was on downtime and he'd was ordered to take it. He'd left the mountain, came home and went in the lake. Daniel pulled in a few minutes later and called to him. He was ignored.

Daniel being from Chicago wasn't much of a water bug and knew with Jack's experience he would most likely be killed if he interfered . He was brought out of his thoughts by a car turning in the driveway. "Thank God" he said.

Sam barely had the car in park before she was out the door and heading towards Daniel. She followed his gaze and saw Jack swimming laps, almost frantically. 

"How long" she asked not looking away. Daniel cleared his throat "almost an hour. She stared at Daniel then started taking off her shoes. He knew what she intended and wanted ti talk her out of it but he knew he couldn't. He knew Sam loved Jack and he loved her. She had to stop him before he hurt himself. She stripped to her undershorts which she favored and a cami top. Once again she turned to Daniel "stay here but you don't see or hear anything". He nodded his approval and she took off for the water.

.  
She increased her speed when she saw him lose rhythm and go under. She was almost to him when he went down and didn't pop back up. She immediately dove and searched for him. She kicked something, reaching down she felt an arm and pulled. Grabbing his waist she headed up. Breaking the surface with a gasp she shook jack who was in a daze.

Suddenly he was awake and turned on her. Surprised, she sunk with him. He may have been stronger but she was more comfortable in the water and as he held her down from behind she kicked violently launching herself over him and reversing the headlock. She surfaced choking and he took off. She followed, determined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

He had his head down in a sprint and she easily caught up gliding over him and grabbing him and pushing down so hard his air escaped him. He brought his hands to his head and she moved up. They broke the surface...Sam gasped jack sobbed. She hated to admit she was stunned to see hear him. Jack turned in her arms and whispered "I don't want anyone to see me, can anyone see me. He was in shock. "No jack no one can see you. Please lemme help you baby. He nodded his head against hers. She supported his body while he mourned his friend and mentor. After several long minutes jack started to settle."dive" he whispered. "Ok here we go" Sam whispered back and they sunk below. He tapped her arm signaling to let go and he started thrashing around throwing his fists and trying to yell. Then he was still, he brought his hands to his face. Sam moved in and grabbed him then they floated towards the surface. He was gasping and coughing trying to get the water he'd swallowed out."are you ok?" She asked "yeah, I will be. Thank you" she smiled "didn't do anything but catch you" he stared at her "exactly....."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him "always..." He shuddered and squeezed her then they started to sink. She pulled back and looked at him. The days events and the physical exertion had taken its toll. He was utterly exhausted. She turned his back to her front and cradled him. "Rest baby, ive got you."

As they neared shore she called to Daniel for help to get him in the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Daniel supported him thru the house to his bedroom. Sam grabbed a towel and dried him. His arms and legs trembled from exertion. "I'll go make coffee" Daniel said purposely leaving the two alone. 

Sam grabbed a pair of boxers from his drawer and without saying a word pulled his shorts off, dried him and helped him pull the dry ones on. Then she threaded a T-shirt over his head and pulled it down over him. She rested a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her. Tears fell from her eyes. He reached up to touch her but she went back to work taking the towel from him and wrapping it around herself.

She went to step away as she wiped her eyes but his hand grabbed hers and held her still. He stood and turned her to face him raising her chin with his fingers he saw it wobble. "Cmere" he wrapped his arms around her. Overcome with being in his arms, a sob escaped her.

He kissed her forehead and reached for the towel. He pulled her Cami over her head and pushed her shorts off then dried her as she had done for him. He rewrapped the towel around her and knelt to remove her shorts and put everything in the laundry basket. He stood up in front of her placing a small kiss on her lips. Then he pulled a T-shirt from his dresser and returned to Sam and pulled it down over her body.

"Lay down with me Sam please? I um need you to " She nodded and they guided each other back to the bed. Daniel came in with 2 steaming mugs and put them on the table. " Ok so I'm gonna go, you two need, well you two. Call me if you need anything." They both watched him leave the room and they wondered if ascension made you precognicent. It was freaky at times

She smiled and held out her arms to him. Jack wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose in her neck. "It's gonna be ok, you'll see. It's gonna be fine " she felt him nod against her cheek. "He loved you, ya know." He shook in her arms as he mourned his mentor. He cried until he couldn't catch his breath. He was only taking small gasps between sobs and he started to shake differently, more like tremble. 

Sam grabbed him tightly against her and rolled them so he was underneath her. She almost gasp when she pulled back to look at him. He was pale, stark white, eyes were puffy and red from tears, anger, and exertion. 

She traced his lips with her fingers. Then kissed his forehead. He began to still in silent invitation. She slowly moved her mouth to his keeping their eyes locked as long as they could. She kissed him softly as his hands wrapped around her and moved up her body stopping at her head and pulling her to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic
> 
> EXPLICIT WARNING

> He moved down her body until his head was between her breasts then he held still, wrapping his arms around her. She wrapped hers around his neck and tipped her head back moaning as he started sucking on her. She started grinding against him. The faster he went the faster she did until they were frantically moving against each other. He moved his hand down between her legs and caught her by surprise when he suddenly inserted his middle finger inside her.  
.She had gotten so aroused she came on his fingers arching wildly "JACK!!!" He pulled her lips to his and absorbed her screams as he kept making love to her mouth. She raised herself on her knees over his erection.

"Look at me," he whispered. Her eyes snapped to his "I love you" Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love you too" suddenly she sunk down taking him in all the way. His head flew back and he screamed then grabbed her hips tightly and started thrusting hard inside her.

"Ahhh God, God, JACK!" She wrapped her arms around him. "Hold on" he said. He started pounding into her with such force it jarred her with every thrust. She threw her head back and moaned as she came.

She started to come back to her body with the feel of his kisses, so gentle so passionate. She moaned again but he wouldn't speed up. "Sam relax against me, move with me. I'm not going fast this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

He held her eyes as he leaned forward and kissed her lips, tracing them with his tongue then coaxing her open as she stared at him. Slowly explored her mouth, this tongue playing with hers. 

Pushing her back on the bed he held with his body. Laying on her, essentially trapping her under him. He continued to ravage her mouth while his fingers gently moved down her body. 

She moaned into his mouth when she felt his fingers close in on their goal. He checked her readiness slowly moving his fingers in circles around her opening. It was stimulating but not enough. She knew he would give her what she wanted, she just had to make it thru this.

He found her soaking and moaned into her mouth which made her wetter. She wrapped her legs around him, locking her ankles behind him.  
They had done this before and she knew to try and relax. He wasn't going to rush.

She felt him position himself right outside her. "Hey, look at me..." She locked her eyes with his "I love you."  
Her tears fell as he so so slowly entered her.

Her body tried to arch but he held firm over her which made her even more arroused. She gritted her teeth as he slowly pushed inside her filling her completely. When he couldn't go any further, he held perfectly still as their bodies reacted to each other. 

He was twitching, trembling inside her, she was griping him involuntarily with her internal muscles.

She was panting as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Hold on" he whispered. She grabbed his shoulders as he rolled them and sat up.

The change in angle made her scream, her body shook involuntarily. "sshh, it's ok baby calm down, sshhh". She started softly sobbing and whispered in a shaky voice *please jack please.."

"Not yet, soon but not yet" she openly sobbed as he lightly kissed every inch of her. When she had stilled and he had regained control he grabbed her lips in a kiss as he slowly withdrew and thrust back in. He was growing bigger each time and she called out and shuddered with tears. Again he held still until they settled or sort of. On the next thrust she arched so hard it lifted him with her. Her body ached with need. "Jack please, I need you so much it hurts...." He kissed her hard and she moaned as he withdrew thinking he was continuing this torture. He stopped just inside her and lowered his mouth to her ear. In a low, deep voice she heard "hold on Samantha." She barely had time to hear, understand, and react but she quickly wrapped around his neck and back and he thrust inside her so hard she sunk into the bed. She screamed as her walls began to contract around him. He pulled back to see her face. " Look at me Samantha." She forced her eyes open and blinked furiously at the tears. They locked eyes and he started moving, thrusting so deep she felt it in her chest. She was beyond noise and brought her head to his cheek while he took her. Tears poured out of her without sound. She could hear her heart wildly beating and swore she could hear his. She felt him grow bigger, reaching towards her womb. "Look at me.." her eyes shot to his. "I love you" he almost shouted as he released inside her. He cursed out loud and with a final thrust she came harder than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

He collapsed on her, literally. She wrapped herself around him running her fingers thru his hair. His hands were still on either side of her head she carefully took one hand in hers and cupped it to her cheek. She felt him twitch, she smiled, he was still inside her. "Hhmmm, love you" she whispered as sleep started to call her.

Jack jerked awake taking a deep breath. "Whoa" he thought. His eyes focused on Samantha, HIS Samantha. She looked like a angel sleeping soundly in his arms. She was still glistening with sweat, her hair was a mess of static. He smiled when he saw her hand holding his to her face. "I love you" he whispered and was slightly shocked when a small smile appeared in her face.

"You faker" he whispered kissing her nose. Her eyes opened and shined at him. Her fingers gently traced his lips and moved around his neck pulling him towards her slowly. They shared a sweet deep kiss. And again she felt him stir inside her. Both sets of eyes came open and they seemed to read each other's minds. 

Sam tightened her grip on his neck pulling him down while they both deepened the kiss. She gasped as she felt him grow, she'd never experienced this.It made her desire increase ten fold. 

Her legs wrapped around him above his waist and he groaned when he slipped deeper inside her. He broke the kiss and moved the hand on her cheek to run his fingers thru her hair. She moaned, she loved that and he knew it. 

She lifted her head slightly and he took the opportunity to slide his hand behind her head holding her to him. He kissed her again while he rose to his knees for leverage. Just as he shoved his tongue against hers he thrust hard into her. 

He swallowed her scream and thrust again. "GOD JACK AAAHH, TOP....I WANNA AAHH BE ON TOP...." he wrapped his other arm around her middle and rolled so she found herself straddling him. The movement caused her to sink deeper on him which made him growl and her whimper.

"Baby I'm not gonna last long. He groaned out then closed his eyes tight and arching as he tried to hold back. She threw her head back and moaned. "me neither, fill me jack"

Jack thought his brain was going to explode. He sat up and latched onto her breast. Her head flew back "JACK!!". He wrapped his arms around her waist and thrust into her hard stretching her further than ever. She lunged forward wrapping her arms around his neck she rested her forehead to his and increased her pace. He matched it, soon they both screamed as they orgasmed together. When their movement slowed they looked at each other. Sam was shocked to see his tears. He was trying to talk, they both were but nothing was working. She leaned forward and gently kissed his forehead. When she pulled back he whispered "love you..." She smiled as her own tears fell and took his face in her hands. "I love you too.... always."


End file.
